Thomas the LEGO Engine's Percy's Ghostly Trick Full Movie, Narrated By George Carlin for the US.
Here is the eleventh full movie of Thomas the LEGO Engine's Percy's Ghostly Trick, told by George Carlin for the US. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Annie and Clarabel *Percy's Ghost Engine *Sam the Farmer *Terence *Jem Cole *Harold *Henrietta *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Donald *Bertie *Jeremiah Jobling *Mrs. Kyndley *Santa Claus *Douglas *Oliver *Toad *Trevor *Devious Diesel *BoCo *Mavis *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Bill *Ben *Farmer Trotter Transcript (The Intro to Percy's Ghostly Trick, Buzz with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *Michele - Andrè Otto: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Thomas the LEGO Engine, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Batman, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Der Räuber Hotzenplotz, The Amazing Spider Man, Thomas the Tank Engine, and even Spongebob Squarepants, before the main title goes to the Profile of Thomas the LEGO Engine and BrickOtto17. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers as George Carlin narrating the full movie) (Percy's Ghostly Trick, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *(Owl hooting) *(Ghostly whistle blows) *Percy: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. *Thomas: Percy what are you talking about? *Percy: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. *Thomas and Toby: Where? *George Carlin: Asked Thomas and Toby. *Percy: He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. *Thomas: Pooh! *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. *(Thomas' whistle toots) *Percy: Thomas didn't believe in ghosts. *George Carlin: Said Percy next morning. His driver laughed. *Percy's Driver: Neither do i. It was only a pretend ghost story. *George Carlin: Percy was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. *(Percy's whistle toots, owl hoots) *George Carlin: Percy knew where he was, even in the dark. *Percy: Crowe's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. (Whistle toots) *George Carlin: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shoned green. But a broken cart load of lime lay ahead. Sam the Farmer had just gone for help. *(Percy's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as he hits the cart) *George Carlin: Percy broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. *(Percy's whistle toots) *George Carlin: Percy's driver explained what had happened. *Signalman: I'll see to it. *George Carlin: Said the Signalman. *Signalman: But you better clean Percy, or people will think he's a ghost. *George Carlin: Percy chuckled. *Percy: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scared Thomas. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. *George Carlin: Toby promised to help. *(Toby's bell rings) *George Carlin: Thomas was being oiled up for his evening train. *Toby: Percy's had an accident! *George Carlin: Cried Toby. *Thomas: Poor engine. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Botheration! That means I'll be late! *Toby: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. *Thomas: Out with it, Toby, I can't wait all evening. *Toby: I've just seen something. *George Carlin: Said Toby. *Toby: It looked like Percy's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. *Thomas: Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Toby. I'll take care of you. *(Percy's whistle toots) *Percy: Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! Let me in, let me in! *George Carlin: Wailed Percy. *Toby: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim! *Percy: I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! *Thomas: Oh dear! *George Carlin: Explained Thomas. *Thomas: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Annie and Clarabel. *(Thomas' whistle toots) *George Carlin: It was morning when Thomas returned. *Toby: Where have you been? *George Carlin: Asked Toby. *Thomas: Ah well. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I knew you be sad about Percy, and I, um, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... *(Percy's whistle toots) *(Ghostly whistle) *Thomas: Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. *George Carlin: Percy was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. *Percy: Well, well, well! What do you know about that? *Toby: Anyone would think... *George Carlin: Chuckled Toby. *Toby: ...that our Thomas was just seen a ghost! (Woolly Bear, narrated by George Carlin for the US) *George Carlin: In the summer, the work crews cut the long grass along the tracks raking it into heaps to dry in the sun. At this time of year, Percy stops where they have been cutting. The men load up his empty wagons and he pulls them to the station. *(Percy's whistle toots) *George Carlin: Toby then takes them to the hills for the farmers to feed their stock. *(Toby's bell rings) *Percy: Wheeeeeeeesh! *George Carlin: Percy gave a ghostly whistle. *Percy: Don't be frightened, Thomas. *George Carlin: He laughed. *Percy: It's only me! *Thomas: Your ugly fizz is enough to frighten anyone. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're like... *Percy: Ugly indeed. I'm... *Thomas: Green caterpillar with red stripes. *George Carlin: Continued Thomas firmly. *Thomas: You crawl like one too. *Percy: I don't! *Thomas: Who's been late every afternoon this week? *Percy: It's the hay. *Thomas: I can't help that. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Time's time, and Sir Topham Hatt relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay till all hours. *Percy: Green caterpillar indeed. *George Carlin: Fumed Percy, as he set off to collect some hay to take to the harbour. *Percy: Everyone says i'm handsome, or at least nearly anyone. Anyway, my curves are better than Thomas' corners. Thomas says i'm always late. *George Carlin: He grumbled. *Percy: I'm never late, or at least only a few minutes. What's that to Thomas? He can always catch up time farther on. *George Carlin: All the same, he and his driver decided to start home early. Then came trouble. *(The crate of treacle appears held by a crane it falls down and lands on Percy with a loud Wham!) *George Carlin: A crate of treacle was upset all over Percy. Percy was cross. He was still sticky when he puffed away. The wind was blowing fiercely. *Percy's Driver: Look at that! *George Carlin: Explained the driver. The wind caught the piled hay, tossing it up and over the track. The line climbed here. *Percy's Driver: Take a run at it, Percy. *George Carlin: His driver advised. Percy gathered speed. But the hay made the rails slippery and his wheels wouldn't grip. Time after time he stalled with spinning wheels and had to wait until the line ahead was cleared before he could start again. Everyone was waiting. Thomas seethed impatiently. *Thomas: Ten minutes late. I warned him. Passengers will complain and Sir Topham Hatt. *George Carlin: Then they all saw Percy. (everyone laughing) They laughed and shouted. *Percy: Sorry I'm late. *George Carlin: Percy panted. *Thomas: Look what's crawled out of the hay! *George Carlin: Teased Thomas. *Percy: What's wrong? *George Carlin: Asked Percy. *Thomas: Talk about hairy caterpillars. *George Carlin: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: It's worth been late to have seen you. *George Carlin: When Percy got home, his driver showed him what he looked like in the mirror. *Percy: Bust my buffers! No wonder they all laughed. I'm just look like a woolly bear. Please clean me before Toby comes. *George Carlin: But it was no good. Thomas told Toby all about it. Instead of talking about sensible things like playing ghosts, Thomas and Toby made jokes about woolly bear caterpillars, and other creatures which crawled about in hay. They laughed a lot, but Percy thought they were really being very silly indeed! (Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure, narrated by George Carlin) *Alec Baldwin: If someday you should see Thomas the Tank Engine puffing happily along the line, he may be on his way to a village nestled deep in the heart of the Island of Sodor. One December morning, Thomas whistled to all his friends. *Thomas: It's nearly Christmas and I'll bring you lots of letters and parcels. *Alec Baldwin: But then, an early snowstorm came. The island was covered with thick snow. The engines found work difficult. Some had to help clear snow from the track and workmen halfed away at the frozen banks of ice. Thomas and Percy were collecting important mail for Christmas. *Thomas: Driver says there's of mail for the village. *Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'll need an extra car for it all. *Alec Baldwin: Percy was feeling left out. *Percy: It's not fair, you're not leaving any mail for me. *Alec Baldwin: But Percy's chance had come. *Thomas' Driver: There's been a change of plan. *Alec Baldwin: Said Thomas' driver. *Thomas' Driver: Sir Topham Hatt needs us at the big station. Percy, you are to take Thomas' train to the village. *Alec Baldwin: Percy was delighted, but Thomas was sad. *Thomas: I won't be able to say happy Christmas to all my friends. *Percy: Don't worry. *Alec Baldwin: Said Percy kindly. *Percy: I'll do it for you. *Thomas: It's not the same. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed Thomas. Percy was making good time on his way to the village when suddenly... *Percy's Driver: What's that? *Alec Baldwin: Called his driver. There ahead was a fogman by the line. He was holding a red light. *Fogman: The village is cut off by the snow. *Alec Baldwin: He shouted. *Fogman: We need snowplows, workmen and a helicopter. Leave your cars on the sidings and go back quickly. *Alec Baldwin: Percy was soon steaming to Harold's airfield. *Percy: Peep, peep! *Alec Baldwin: Whistled Percy. *Percy: Wake up, lazy-wings, the mountain villagers need your help. They're stranded. *Harold: With so. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Harold. *Harold: I like an emergency to keep me warm. *Alec Baldwin: And he buzzed away. *Percy: Now. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed Percy. *Percy: What's next? *Alec Baldwin: Suddenly, there was Thomas with Terence the Tractor and the works train. *Thomas: Come on, Percy. *Alec Baldwin: Whistled Thomas. *Thomas: Follow me. *Alec Baldwin: The two engines battled their way through the snow. At last, they reached the village. Harold was already there busily dropping food to people and animals. Terence quickly got to work. *Terence: Lovely stuff. *Alec Baldwin: He said as he pushed the snow aside. *Villagers: Well done, Percy. Well done, Thomas. *Alec Baldwin: Cheered the villagers. *Villagers: You're the best Santa Claus this village has ever had! *Percy: What's a Santa Claus? *Alec Baldwin: Asked Percy. *Thomas: Santa Claus is someone who drops presents down chimneys at Christmas time. *Alec Baldwin: Percy looked at his funnel. *Percy: I wonder if... *Thomas: No! *Alec Baldwin: Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: Chimneys, Percy, not funnels. Which reminds me, your mail train is still back at the siding isn't it? *Alec Baldwin: Percy hurried back to fetch it. Just then, Toby arrived with Henrietta. *Toby: We've brought lots of hot drinks and food for the villagers. *Alec Baldwin: He whistled. That night all the engines had gone back to the sheds, except Toby. The villagers had made a plan to thank the engines. They loaded paint pots and parcels into Henrietta and then they set off through the moonlit countryside. All the engines were fast asleep in the sheds as Toby ran silently into the yard. He had no idea what the villagers were going to do, but he knew it was going to be a big surprise. When the engines woke the next morning they could not believe their eyes. The sheds had been repainted and decorated. The engines whistled in delight and everyone agreed that it was a really happy Christmas. (Escape!, narrated by George Carlin) *George Carlin: One day, Edward was talking to Trevor when Douglas steamed by. He was pulling a train of heavy coal cars. *Douglas: Come on, Edward. Stop gossping in the sun when there's work to be done. *George Carlin: Later, Edward spoke to Douglas. *Edward: Trevor and I are old friends and you and he had in lot of common too. *Douglas: We do? *George Carlin: Quizzed Douglas. *Douglas: And what would that be? *Edward: Scrap. *George Carlin: Said Edward quietly. Douglas gasped. *Douglas: Don't mention that word! It makes me wheels wobble! *Edward: It does the same to Trevor. *George Carlin: Said Edward. *Edward: He was been sent to the scrapyard, but the Vicar and I saved him and now he's really useful again. Even so, Sir Topham Hatt certainly does need another steam engine here. *Douglas: Aye, he does, and quickly. *George Carlin: That night, Douglas was still working. He had taken the midnight goods train to a station at a faraway part of the island where only the diesels worked. He was just shunting, ready for his return journey, when... *Douglas: That's sounds like a steam engine. *George Carlin: He thought. The hiss came again. *Douglas: Who's there? *George Carlin: Asked Douglas. A whisper came. *Oliver: Are you Sir Topham Hatt's engine? *Douglas: Aye, and proud of it. *Oliver: I'm Oliver and I'm with my break van, Toad, we've run out of coal and had no more steam. *Douglas: But what are you doing? *Oliver: Escaping? *Douglas: From what? *Oliver: Scrap. *George Carlin: Douglas shivered. Then, he remembered Edward's story about saving Trevor. *Douglas: I'll be glad to help ya. It lacked look those who were ready to scrap but i'm taking you away. *George Carlin: Their drivers and firemen agreed to help too. Everyone worked fast. *Douglas: No time to turn round. I'll run tender first. Come on. *George Carlin: But before they could clear the station they were stopped. *Foreman: Aha! *George Carlin: Called the foreman. *Foreman: A great western engine and a break van too. You can't take these. *Driver: Aye, but there all for us. *George Carlin: Said Douglas' driver. *Driver: See for yourself. *George Carlin: The foreman looked all over Oliver. *Foreman: Seems in order. Right away, guard. *Douglas: That was a near thing. *Oliver: We have worse. *George Carlin: Replied Oliver and they forced ahead. It was daylight when their journey ended. *Douglas: We're home! *George Carlin: Cried Douglas. *Driver: Shh! *George Carlin: Said his driver. *Driver: There the works. We'll find a place for Oliver. *George Carlin: Oliver said goodbye and thank you, and Douglas puffed away. The next day, Douglas told the other engines all about Oliver. *James: Sir Topham Hatt would have to know. *George Carlin: Said James. *Gordon: Douglas should tell him at once. *George Carlin: Added Gordon. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, here he is. *George Carlin: Said a voice. *Sir Topham Hatt: Now what's this all about? *Duck: Beg pardon, sir, but we do need another engine. *Gordon: Yes sir. *George Carlin: Ventured Gordon. *Gordon: A steam engine, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, unless one saved from scrap, there's little hope. *Douglas: But sir, one has... *Sir Topham Hatt: Yes indeed. And thanks to you, Douglas, he is now at our works. Oliver is just what we need for Duck's branch line. *George Carlin: Everyone cheered. Now Oliver and Toad are mended and painted in full great western colors. Duck and Oliver are happy on their branch line. The others laughed at first and called it "The Little Western". Duck and Oliver were delighted and so the little western, it will always be. (Oliver Owns Up, narrated by George Carlin) *Alec Baldwin: On a clear day when the sky is blue and there is just enough breeze to blow the clouds away, you can stand on a big hill above the valley and watch Duck and Oliver far below, busily at work on Duck's branch line near the sea. The two engines are very proud of their matching coats of gleaming color. Oliver often talks about the time that Douglas saved him from scrap. *Oliver: If it wasn't for his help... *Alec Baldwin: Oliver would say. *Oliver: I might have caught when I ran away from the scrapyard, and I would never come to live here on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. *Alec Baldwin: The other engines all wanted to know about Oliver's adventures. *Henry: Amazing! *Alec Baldwin: Remarked Henry. *James: Oliver has resource. *Alec Baldwin: Said James. *Gordon: And sagacity. *Alec Baldwin: Put in Gordon. *Percy: What does that mean? *Alec Baldwin: Whispered Percy. *Thomas: I think it's about being clever and wise. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Thomas. *Gordon: He is an example to us all. *Alec Baldwin: Finished Gordon. I'm sorry to say that Oliver became very puffed up in the smokebox. *Oliver: Henry says i'm amazing. He's right. *Alec Baldwin: He whistled as he swooshed along the line. One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see him. *Sir Topham Hatt: You are doing well. Now you must learn how to look after freight cars. *Alec Baldwin: Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust freight cars. The other engines warned Oliver but he took no notice. *Oliver: You think I can manage. *Alec Baldwin: He said huffly. *Oliver: Gordon knows better. He's says I'm sagacious. *Duck: You may be good gracious or whatever you called it, but cars can be troublesome and... *Donald: Say no more, Duck. *Alec Baldwin: Interested Donald. *Donald: It's a pity, but the wee engine just learned for itself. *Alec Baldwin: Oliver pulled some loaded cars into a siding and pushed the empties into the chute. Then he came back to take the loaded cars away. But they were comfortable and didn't want to move. *Car 1: What right is he to poke his funnel in here? *Car 2: We want Duck! *Car 3: Or Donald! *Car 4: Or Douglas! *Oliver: Look sharp. *Alec Baldwin: Huffed Oliver. *Cars: That's not the way to speak. *Alec Baldwin: Hissed the cars. *Cars: We'll get even. *Alec Baldwin: Oliver heard nothing. The cars move smoothly at first, then suddenly, Oliver found them forced forward. His driver applied the brakes, but they were useless against the surging cars. *Cars: On, on, on! *Alec Baldwin: Yelled the cars. Oliver formed hard, but still they forced them on and on. At last, the cars grew tired. *Oliver: I'm winning. *Alec Baldwin: Gasped Oliver. But it was too late. Oliver layed bruised and benuised, bunkered down in the turntable well. Duck survaved the damaged. *Duck: Hello, Oliver. Are you being a good gracious engine? Beg pardon, we really don't like this sort of surprise. Donald and Douglas will miss their turntable until it was mended. *Alec Baldwin: That night, Oliver was hold gently to safety. *Oliver: I'm sorry, sir. *Alec Baldwin: He said to Sir Topham Hatt. *Oliver: I shouldn't listen to Duck's advice. I don't feel good gracious or whatever it is. I just feel silly. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Oliver. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Now you know the damage cars can do. *Oliver: Yes I do, sir. I look like a load of scrap iron. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, I don't think so. *Alec Baldwin: Laughed Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: But you do need to go to the works to be mended. *Alec Baldwin: The other engines now felt sorry for Oliver. *Duck: The branch line would be a same without you. *Alec Baldwin: Whistled Duck. *Duck: Come back soon. *Alec Baldwin: A few days later, Oliver did come back. His coat paint glistended in the sun. He's a wiser engine too and never made the same about cars again. (All at Sea, narrated by George Carlin) *Alec Baldwin: Percy and Duck like working at the harbour by the sea. On a clear summer's night, there's no better place to be. The big ships bring passengers. Cargo ships carry machinery and other things. Duck and Percy puffed backwards and forwards with the crates of cargo as they are loaded and unloaded by the keyside. One morning, Duck and Percy noticed that the horizon was packed with sails flapping against the blue sky. *Duck: I wish i could sail to faraway lands. *Alec Baldwin: Sighed Duck. *Percy: Engines can't go sailing. *Alec Baldwin: Snorted Percy. *Percy: Because engines can't float. *Alec Baldwin: Duck still had his dreams. Suddenly, they were rudely interrupted. *Harold: Wakey, wakey. *Alec Baldwin: Hovered Harold. *Duck: I'm looking at the boats. *Alec Baldwin: Replied Duck. *Harold: That's the regatta. Lots of boats, lots of races. Great fun. I hover around in case i'm needed. *Duck: Do you go to the horizon? *Alec Baldwin: Asked Duck. *Harold: Yes and beyond. *Percy: I didn't know there was a beyond. *Alec Baldwin: Whispered Percy. *Duck: Do you go to other places at sea? *Alec Baldwin: Continued Duck. *Harold: Certainly. I can land on ships you know. Anywhere, anytime. Goodbye. *Alec Baldwin: Duck sighed. He went on talking about the regatta all day. Percy lost patience. *Percy: Well, Duck, I rather had my wheels on solid ground. Our rails can take us to all the places we can ever wish to see. *(We hear a siren wailing) *Duck's Driver: That's an emergency. *Alec Baldwin: Called Duck's driver. *Duck's Driver: I'll check with the harbourmaster. *Alec Baldwin: He returned with bad news. *Duck's Driver: A man taking part in the regatta had hurt his hand. We're to take him to the hospital at the next station. Harold's bringing him now. Come on. *Harold: Good to see you again, Duck. *Alec Baldwin: Whirred Harold as he landed carefully on the platform. The man was gently helped to safety. *Harold: My job is to stay at sea in case of other emergencies. Otherwise i will take this gentleman to hospital myself. Must fly. Goodbye. *Alec Baldwin: Duck set off on his journey. Soon he was steaming well and his wheels were thundering along the track. When they reached the station, the man thanked everyone and Bertie got ready to take him to the hospital. *Bertie: You look splendid flying along the line, Duck. *Alec Baldwin: Bloat Bertie. *Bertie: No wonder they called you great western. *Duck: Thank you, Bertie. Percy's right. *Alec Baldwin: He thought to himself. *Duck: Engines are happiest when their wheels are firmly on the rails. *Alec Baldwin: That night, Percy and Duck stayed a little longer at the key. The air was warm and the sea calmed. *Duck: There's a shooting star. *Alec Baldwin: Said Duck. *Percy: Don't be daft. *Alec Baldwin: Laughed Percy. *Percy: It's Harold. Look, he's hovering overhead. *Alec Baldwin: Something fluttered down towards Duck. His driver caught it. *Duck's Driver: It's a flag from the regatta. Harold's giving it to you as a present, Duck. *Duck: That was kind of Harold. *Alec Baldwin: Whispered Duck. *Duck: He may have whirly arms instead of wheels. But he seems to understand just what an engine needs. *Alec Baldwin: Duck still wonders about the lands beyond the horizon. But i think he knows that, sometimes, the best travels are those we can only dream about. Don't you? (Thomas' Anthem) *It's Thomas the Tank Engine. *Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! *Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg *Chuff, chuff, chuff. *He rides along the way. *And when you hear that whistle, *It can only be one train. *Our favourite little engine, *Thomas is his name! *Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle *All of his friends will be coming along. *Thomas, we love you. *He's a really useful engine *With his heart that's big and strong. *He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard *Helping everyone. *Thomas, he has lots of friends *And you can be one too. *Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along *Thomas, we love you. *Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle *All of his friends will be coming along. *Thomas, we love you. *There's Gordon, and Henry, *Edward, James, and Toby, *Annie and Clarabel, *And don't forget Percy! *Terence and Bertie, *Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. *Lots more friends for you. *He's always up to mischief, *That cheeky little train. *He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, *He's always playing games. *The Fat Controller scolds him, *But loves him just the same. *Our favourite little engine, *Thomas is his name! *Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle *All of his friends will be coming along. *Thomas we love you, *Thomas we love you, *Thomas, *We love you! (Special Message from Sir Topham Hatt) *Michele - Andrè Otto: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to Thomas the LEGO Engine, that's me, fan of Batman, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, Der Räuber Hotzenplotz, The Amazing Spider Man, Thomas the Tank Engine, and Spongebob Squarepants, and like my films and photos at https://www.facebook.com/pages/Thomas-the-Lego-Engine/272234839653978?ref=tn_tnmn. That's all folks! Goodbye! Category:Thomas the LEGO Engine Category:BrickOtto17